hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Fans vs. Favorites
This is the 11th season of the roleplay. It takes place in a cruise ship that travels to a new island every episode. Half of the contestants are all-stars while the other half are Original Characters. Every episode, a pirate will jump overboard via the plunge of shame and take the lifeboat of losers. Winners There will only be one winner in this this season: *First place winner will win a GRAND PRIZE of $1,000,000! *Second plane will win the remaining money not spent on ship fuel. Ranks The grand finale consists of 3 members, which are ranked below: # (Bruno) - User:Prince2005 # (Blaineley) - User:MintSkittlePenguin # (Ella) - User:Amylover123 Post Episode 13 The thirteenth episode featured the first merged challenge; these are the eight people who made it to the merge: #Blaineley #Bruno #Ella #Dawn #Josee #Leshaniqua #Noah #Pierre Aiden comes back as part of the merge in Episode 14, but then gets eliminated in the next episode. Izzy joins the merge after an unexpected double elimination but is then eliminated before the finale. Cast This is the cast as of July 22, 2016 at 4:59 pm right when roleplay commenced. Blaineley was added later as part of Team Noah and later switched to Noah's Fans. Striked out names are characters who didn't make the merge. All-Stars - Team Noah #Courtney – MaRkThEmArKeR #Dawn – Superdawnfan #Ella – Amylover123 #Gwen – Jasminefan114 #Izzy – Chelyca #Jo – Superdawnfan #Lindsay – Ryantprewitt #Leshawna – Jasminefan114 #Noah – Pmguin61 Fans - Noah's Fans #Aiden – Pmguin61 #Bruno – MintSkittlePenguin #Drake – Prince2005 #Josee – Amylover123 #Leshaniqua – MintSkittlePenguin #Perry – ShovelNight #Pierre – Chelyca #Ryan – Ryantprewitt #Travis – Prince2005 Episodes List of episodes #Chris' Caribbean Cruises – Jul 22 @ 8:00 pm #Atlantis Adventures – Jul 25 @ 3:37 pm #Just Keep Swimming... – Jul 26 @ 5:00 pm #Chefless Coconut Cove – Jul 26 @ 6:00 pm #Fang's Dolphin Rodeo – Jul 27 @ 5:00 pm #Immunity Idol Insanity – Aug 8 @ 3:50 pm #Cockburn Relay Race – Aug 8 @ 5:30 pm #Bahamarama Golf Club – Aug 9 @ 4:00 pm #Casted Away – Aug 9 @ 6:15 pm #Returnees Are Mutineers – Aug 9 @ 7:30 pm #Long Island Longboarding – Aug 10 @ 4:00 pm #Hide and Merger – Aug 10 @ 5:05 pm #Mr. Coconut's Invincibility Independence – Aug 10 @ 6:17 pm #Aiden's Bluestar Loveliner – Aug 12 @ 7:00 pm #Bermuda, Brainzilla and Beyond – Aug 13 @ 5:00 pm #Total Drama Cruise Ship – Aug 14 @ 3:30 pm #We Are The Final 5 – Aug 14 @ 5:00 pm #Triple Cruise Finale – Aug 19 @ 7:00 pm Special episodes This episode takes place between Episode 15 and 16: *The Aftermath: Dawn's Wedding – Aug 15 @ 8:00 pm This episode takes place between Seasons 11 and 12: *Finalist Reaping Special – Date TBA Elimination Table Challenges Trivia *This season features OCs as part of the official cast **Other season which also featured OCs is Total Drama Reloaded **''Total Drama Kingdom'' also features an OC named Vin as part of the cast. *This season has various similarities to Total Drama World Tour **Both seasons take place in a moving object between episodes. **Both seasons features a new location every episode for the challenge. **Both seasons have the eliminated contestants jump off after the ceremony. *The two returnees, Izzy and Jo are eliminated together in the same episode, "Hide and Merger". **Perry, another returnee, also left in that episode but he was already eliminated in "Returnees Are Mutineers". *Regardless of Dawn being deemed as the best competitor in the series with her supernatural powers, the episode "Bermuda, Brainzilla and Beyond" marked the first time she was voted out, not because of hate, or by losing the challenge, but instead by an invincibility statue. Even though Dawn won the episode's challenge and was safe, the power of the idol still ended up causing her elimination. **Dawn was voted out twice but she was still not eliminated, it wasn't until the next episode where Dawn won the challenge that was when she was finally eliminated.